


Don't Touch Me

by kristie1175



Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [17]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #31daysofCharmed, #CharmedMonth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmedDay 17 “Don't touch me!”by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175@kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr@kristie.lynn.b on Instagram
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn
Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859320
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Don't Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed  
> Day 17 “Don't touch me!”  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175  
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr  
> @kristie.lynn.b on Instagram

Harry and Macy are at Safe Space in the cafeteria having lunch discussing the plan to bring down the Faction. Macy is waving her hands while trying to explain a scientific solution to Harry and knocks over her cup of tea. Harry quickly moves Macy's things so they wouldn't get soaked from the spill.

Macy: Ugh. I need to get more napkins. I be right back.

Harry: Okay.

Macy leaves and Abigael appears out of nowhere. She sees Harry and walks towards him. He's sitting patiently, waiting for Macy to return. Abigael comes up behind Harry and wraps her arms around him.

Abigael; (whisper seductively in his ear) Have you missed me?

He jumps up and pushes Abigael away.

Harry: (says in anger) Abigael! Please, don't touch me! I'm not interested in you! Why can't you get that! 

Abigael: (shocked by his reaction) Harry?!

Harry: (calmer) Look, I've tried to be polite about this, but you refuse to except the fact that I don't want to be with you. Ever! Macy and I are together now. 

Abigael: Awww. She finally got the nerve to let you know how she feelings. (puts her hand on Harry's shoulder and says in a whisper) Well, if you ever get tried of her, you know where you find me. 

Harry: (pushes her hand off him) I don't ever want to see you again!

Abigael: You are not going to get rid of my that easily, Harry. We'll meet again.

Abigael struts away and Harry sits back down.

Macy was close enough to see and hear the whole thing. She calmly walks over to their table with a stack of napkins in her hand. Then sits next to Harry. He takes some napkins to help clean up the mess.

Harry: (nervously he says softly) Macy? Abig…

Macy places her hand on top of his left hand. He stops wiping up the tea and doesn't look at her.

Macy: (whispers) I know. I saw and heard everything. 

She learns over and gives Harry a hug.

Macy: I love you.

He puts his right hand on top of her arm that's across his chest.

Harry: I love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. I enjoyed writing this one. I would love to know your thoughts. Kudos are greatly appreciated. Thanks. :)


End file.
